Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 017
"The Legendary Dragon" is the seventeenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the seventy-sixth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. It was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 6 of the bunkoban. Summary " self-destructs.]] The Ventriloquist of the Dead is surprised to see the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" he played just disappear in front of him. Dark Yugi is also stunned at first, but suspects this was due to Kaiba. He had believed in Kaiba and knew that his will to lived dwelled in that card. Jonouchi doesn't understand why the dragon self-destructed, but compliments Dark Yugi, thinking it was a result of something he did. Anzu wonders why it happened and thinks that it was like Kaiba's card refused to attack, but Jonouchi tells her that idea is stupid, since cards can't think like people do. Regardless of how it happened, Bakura notes that Dark Yugi now has a chance to win. Saruwatari wonders if there was some sort of malfunction with the Battle Box, but Mokuba says that a KaibaCorp Battle Box would not break that easily and that his brother's cards can't be used by just anyone. Dark Yugi and the ventriloquist continue the Duel. Their Life Points stand at 500 and 700 respectively. The ventriloquist has no monsters in play, so Dark Yugi urges him to hurry-up and play one. The ventriloquist doubts that a miracle will happen twice and thinks if he can draw the remaining "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", his victory will be assured. In the meantime, he plays "Grappler", which has 1200 DEF, in Defense Mode. Dark Yugi suspects that he plans on playing defensive until he draws the dragon. With "Stop Defense" in play, Dark Yugi has to play his monsters in Attack Mode. This means if the ventriloquist plays the last "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Dark Yugi will lose. Dark Yugi plays one card face-down and then Summons "Celtic Guardian", which he uses to attack and destroy "Grappler". The ventriloquist plays an unnamed monster in Defense Mode and another card face-down. Dark Yugi plays another card face-down and "Mystical Elf" in Attack Mode. The ventriloquist looks at Dark Yugi's field, which now contains two face-down cards and three monsters. The amount of monsters he has doesn't matter, since Dark Yugi will lose if "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" destroys just one of them. Jonouchi gets a bad vibe off the Duel and comments that its so thick with tension, its difficult to watch. With face-down cards on both sides, Bakura bets that one of them is the trump card that will decide the Duel. " is sucked into space-time by "Negate Attack".]] The ventriloquist begins his turn. He draws and Summons the third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Bakura, Honda, Anzu and Jonouchi watch in suspense and Mokuba hopes that for just once Dark Yugi will beat his brother's card. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" uses "Burst Stream of Destruction" to attack "Mystical Elf", who has now begun chanting a spell. Dark Yugi activates "Mirror Force" to reflect the attack back at "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". However the ventriloquist counters with "Negate Attack", sucking the burst stream into holes in space-time. (In the English version, "Trap Card" is printed on "Negate Attack", despite the ventriloquist calling it a Spell Card and it being a Spell Card in the Japanese version.) The ventriloquist laughs that he's always a step ahead of Dark Yugi. " and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" combine attacks.]] As Dark Yugi begins his turn, the ventriloquist comments that he must be at his wits end, as this will be his last turn. Dark Yugi laughs and reveals that his other face-down was "Monster Reborn". The ventriloquist worries about the thought of one of his monsters being revived onto Dark Yugi's side of the field. Dark Yugi says that he is wrong; it is not the ventriloquist's card he is bringing back, but Kaiba's, as he revives one of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards. The ventriloquist curses Dark Yugi and thinks the equally matched dragons will have to kill each other. However, Dark Yugi explains that the "Mystical Elf" has been chanting a spell since he played her and the chant is a bolstering magic, which lets him transfer her ATK to another monster. He chooses the dragon he revived and has its ATK raise to 3800. Using its "Holy Burst Stream" attack, it attacks and destroys the other "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", defeating the ventriloquist. imagines the doll taking his form and coming to life.]] Dark Yugi refuses to let the ventriloquist just walk away after the Duel. Angered over him stealing Kaiba's Deck and playing his soul with a a doll, he inflicts a Penalty Game on the ventriloquist. This causes the ventriloquist to imagine the Kaiba doll changes into a doll of him, comes to life and begins to taunt him. He screams for help, while in reality, the doll is lying harmless on the ground. After the Duel, Dark Yugi now has six Star Chips and managed to get back Kaiba's Deck. However he notices Mokuba is gone and suspects Pegasus' men took him back to the castle. At Kaiba Manor, Kaiba, who has just awoken from his coma storms out of the mansion, angry with his bodyguards who allowed Mokuba to get kidnapped. His maid tries telling him not to leave, as he is still unwell. However he tells her to be quiet and has a helicopter ready to take him to Duelist Kingdom. Featured Duels Dark Yugi vs. Ventriloquist of the Dead ... Continued from the previous chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime, the end of the tenth episode, , is based on this chapter. There are a number of differences including: * Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) Dueled Ghost Kaiba, rather than the Ventriloquist of the Dead.